Apprentice's Future
by JOY4BLEACH
Summary: What if Crepsly, Arrow, Mika and Paris died in a war and darren lived to continue being prince? what if Mr.Tiny gave Crepsly,Arrow,Mika and Paris a chance to live by sending them to the future in the bodies of darrens apprentices so they could see Darren


Hi Guys this is my new story :D if you know my other one i need to put up a note saying im taking a break from it as im writing this story due to me having enjoyed the darren shan books. i got inspiration for this story when i read other peoples storys for darren shan so here it is chapter one hope you like it ^_^

**Chapter 1 - Choice and Change**

Larten crepsly, Arrow, Mika and Paris was sat drenched in thier own blood as a figure stood menacingly over them, a sadistic smirk plastered to him face revealing his white pointed teeth, the figures eyes watching them similar to how a predator watches its prey. the figure just turned from the near dead vampires as he left the bloody battle ground letting the vampires slowly die from the pain of thier wounds.

"Darren..." came the low and quiet voice of crepsly, he feared the fate of his apprentince if the figure was going after him. Crepsly tried to summon his strengh to stand yet it couldnt, all he did was make the wound on his stomach open even more, letting his blood pool around his near limp figure.

Paris Skyle looked at the clouded night sky with regret, as his memorys continued to flash infront of his eyes, of which looked almost dead, they were a dull colour that were hazy as paris's vision was regretted the fact that now Darren shan may die due to them failing to beat the now gone figure.

Both Arrow and Mika were growling like cornered animals, at the fact they had lost to the person, although thier opponent was using long-ranged weapons to fight, which made it harder from them due to them being prideful, they could only use close-range or no weapons at all.

Soon each of them just sat back against the wall, as rain slowly began to fall upon them, washing the blood over a wider area. they had accepting the face they could not cheat death, they were going to die here, as each one was about to close thier eyes and hopefully go to Paradise a new and smaller figure appeared with a amused chuckle.

"Larten Crepsly, Arrow, Mika and Paris Skyle each of you were defeated?" 's voice was tinted with amusement and if listened to carefully worry. Crepsly tried to speak yet no words could be heared from his dry, cracked lips. " I see you are at deaths gate..." Whispered desmond Tiny " For a reason i wont tell you i will let you live, but not in this time period of course, you will be taking new identity's as the time i will send you two will need each of you and your experience. You will retain your memorys of this time , do you understand?"

The vampires looked at each other, coming to a silent agreement they used all remaining strengh in them to nod at , accepting what he had told them. "Good...then rest for now" a light chuckle was heard as the four instinctivly closed thier eyes, the last thing they saw was a strange gleam in 's eyes and his hand encased by a warm blue light.

**Future time (i dont know yet how far it is)**

Each of them opened thier eyes in shock as it seemed like just a second ago they were talking to . They felt Healthier, stronger and younger than before? it was then that they each noticed the drastic changes in appearence they each had."what...is that you paris!" Spoke Mika to the person they suspected was Paris Skyle.

Paris Skyle now had both of his ears, and spiky blond hair that framed the sides of his face. His eyes were a emerald green colour that still shined with his experience and knowledge. He wore a white button up shirt that was tucked into his black suit paint that was held up by a brown leather belt. he had on smark black shoes that completed the whole outfit. He nodded to the others with a shocked expression as he took in his new look. "um yes, i wonder why i appear fifteen now though.."

The other three shrugged and then took a look at thier own appearences. Mika also looked around the age of fifteen and had jet black hair with a similar style to Paris but longer. he had deep brown almost black eyes that seem to blend with his pupil. he had on a black wife beater with the same pants as Paris but with white shoes.

Arrow was the same age, with short brown hair and deep blue sea eyes with a flame tattoo that started at the left side of his neck and ended at the bottom of his left had a blue tracksuit top on with grey tracksuit pants to match with black trainers.

Crepsly was the same as the other three, with light orange hair and strange purple coloured eyes. he had a white button up shirt aswell with a red waist coat on top that was left open. he had on black jean's with similar shoes to Paris.

They each just accepted thier new situation in silence as they knew this was to do with . They stood in silence for a but to take in the new appearences of each other as a knock was heard at the door, each one took a slight defensive stance, then Mika Spoke

"Come in..."

**End of chapter 1 **

Thanks for reading this far! :D sorry if this isnt right, or any spelling mistakes, they are NOT my strong point... If any of you have a idea for the next on PM me it i need idea's anyway, i also need Beta for this story. ^_^

Review please :D


End file.
